Biker Mice From Mars: Midnight Defender
by Fire Drifter
Summary: (Triple Crossover, Biker Mice From Mars/Initial D/Wangan Midnight) Set four years after "Mountain Drift", Manuel takes a trip to Japan to visit Takumi and talk about days gone by, but their reunion is interrupted by a desperate plea from someone claiming to be Stoker's Daughter, a Martian mouse named Spitfire, and Manuel has to conquer a new racing territory: The Wangan.
1. Mouse Trap

**Biker Mice from Mars**

**Midnight Defender**

**A Crossover between Biker Mice From Mars, Initial D, and Wangan Midnight**

Short Description: Set four years after "Mountain Drift", Manuel takes a trip to Japan to visit Takumi and talk about days gone by, but their reunion is interrupted by a desperate plea from someone claiming to be Stoker's Daughter, a Martian mouse named Spitfire, and Manuel has to conquer a new racing territory: The Wangan.

_Chapter 1_

_Mouse Trap - The Arrival of the Speed Master_

_Rump Plaza Tower – Top floor_

_Chicago_

Throttle, Vinnie, and Modo looked at Charley as they got ready to go through the portal transporter with Stoker, Spitfire, and Carbine. The good mood from victory and reclaiming the regenerator had gone down a tad.

"Well, Charley girl, so I guess this is where we gotta... Vamanos..." Throttle said.

"Yeah..." Modo added. "Gotta.. keep moving..."

"Yeah... Like sharks..." Vinnie said.

"Oh, Spare me the dopey goodbyes!" Charley said. "This time, I'm going with you."

Everyone looked at Charley.

"This time, I'm coming with you." She said. "I know, it's crazy, but you're my family, and I go where my family goes..."

"Touching, Miss Davidson. Touching." A voice said. Suddenly, there was gunfire, and the portal transporter blew up. Gas started to pour from the vents.

"What the..." Carbine coughed. Then, a man stepped out from the shadows. It wasn't Ronaldo Rump, nor Lawrence Limburger!

"Forget the Speed Master incident already?" Kaido Kirafuda said, putting on a gas mask as armed men in gas masks entered the room. "Well... I haven't. And neither will you, since you will be the bait to draw _him_ out." He looked to the armed thugs. "Take the mice, and load them up! Get the woman, and the regenerator too!"

"Spitfire, run!" Stoker snapped as they started to fight with their assailants. "We'll hold them off!"

"But dad..." Spitfire coughed.

"It's too late!" Charley grabbed Spitfire and they ran for an elevator. She slammed her hand on the button, kicking an assailant out of the way.

"We can't leave them!" Spitfire yelled.

"We have to!" Charlie said. "We have to go and find Manuel Vernandez! He's the only chance we have of reasoning with this guy!"

As they got to the bottom floor, They were more goons. Charley knew one of them was going to get caught. She handed Spitfire the keys to her bike.

"Go!" She said. "I'll keep 'em busy! Find Manuel Vernandez! He works at a diner called Shifters up at Bogus Basin, Idaho!"

"But.."

"GO!" She yelled, charging forward and shoving Spitfire in the direction of her bike. The assailants opened fire, and Charley took several out before she took a hit in the leg from a rubber bullet as Spitfire started the bike. It felt like the worst charlie horse ever, despite the irony.

"Charley!" Spitfire was now scared, a feeling that she didn't get often.

"GO!" Charley yelled.

Spitfire knew now she had no choice but to leave her. She peeled out of the building's garage, barely missing getting hit by a barrage of rubber bullets, and got on the road. She hit the freeway, then got on a long, lonely road.

As soon as she felt like she was safe, she stopped and broke down into tears. She had lost her father... again.

_Japan – international docks_

_Loading and unloading area..._

___Author's note: Touge is Japanese for "Pass." Usually it refers to Mountain roads._

Manuel Vernandez waited with tension as the ship docked at the Japanese port. He couldn't believe he was actually here, in Japan! Soon, he would be able to see Takumi again! Then they could talk about their favorite subject: racing!

He waited patiently as the ship docked and started to offload passengers and cargo. He went through the lines and showed his brand-new passport to the officials. After completing the necessary paperwork, he went to the cargo area to get his car that he had taken with him on the boat. The same car he had used to win the Speed Master Competition four years ago: His V-8 powered Ford Focus!

"So, what's with the car?" One of the cargo officers asked Manuel while his car was driven through customs. "Could you not find a car you liked here in Japan?"

"No, nothing like that." Manuel said. "I just couldn't find a Touge I like in America!"

"Ah, I see!" The officer smiled. "Well, I'm sure you will enjoy your stay in Japan very much, as we have a large variety of Touges." He said as the other officer parked the car in front of them after it passed customs.  
"I'm sure I will." Manuel said with a smile as he got in his Focus. "Thank you very much, and have a nice day, officer."

"Same to you, and welcome to Japan, speed master." The officer said.

"Thank you. Good day, sir." Manuel said. He was used to people now calling him "speed master," since that race was broadcast over the internet. He was surprised by how many fans he had now, even though it had been four years. Four years since he rescued Throttle, and met the Biker Mice From Mars. He wondered how they were doing. Then, his mind snapped back to the present. He drove his car off the dock, and onto the road, careful to stay on the left side of the road. He had flown here two months before and taken an exam to get a Japanese driver's license. It took a lot of of effort, and getting used to driving on the left side of the road, but he got it, with some help from a friend: Takumi Fujiwara. He had helped him study and taught him Japan's road rules and regs. So here he was, driving in Japan, legal and legit.

He was in a very good mood as he drove onto a local freeway at high noon. It was called the 'Wangan', since it ran along the coast.

If he only knew how that single road would shape the rest of his trip in Japan.


	2. New Friend

_Chapter 2_

_New Friend - East Meets West All Over Again_

Manuel happily drove down the Wangan, looking for the interchange that would take him to the Gunma province where Takumi lived. After a few minutes he noticed he was being tailed by a blue Nissan S30 Fairlady Z. He raised an eyebrow, wondering who this was.

Manuel made a lane change and got off the Wangan. The S30 Z followed. Manuel then pulled into a gas station and parked, the S30 Z mirroring his movements and parking next to him.

Manuel rolled down his window as he saw a young man, four years younger than him, get out of the car.

"Mind telling me why you tailed me all this way?" Manuel asked the man in Japanese.

"Sorry. But I had to know if it was really you..." The man answered in English, much to Manuel's surprise. "I'm Akio Asakura. Are you Manuel Vernandez? The Speed Master?"

Manuel sighed. "Figures. Here I am, just barely got here, and I'm already being challenged..."

"Oh, no!" Akio said, shaking his head. "No no no! I'm not challenging you! I just wanted to talk."

Manuel sighed, then got out of his car. "Alright. Akio, was it? What did you want to talk about?"

Akio was a little nervous. "Just talk. Wanted to see If I could get to know the Speed Master. The guy that beat Yuya Kirafuda. We could go and hang out at a different place then this gas station, if you want. There's a cafe' not far from here."

Manuel then smiled, as he felt he had made a new friend. He had a good sense that way with people. "Alright, why don't you follow me to Gunma? I could introduce you to a friend of mine who also races. We could exchange stories, and get something to eat. You like fried tofu?"

"Sure!" Akio said with a friendly grin. "Fried tofu sounds good, too!"

"Then you'll love the Fujiwara tofu shop!" Manuel responded as he got in his Focus again. "My friend is the son of the proprietor, and I know for a fact they have the best tofu I've ever had! Follow me!"

_Fujiwara Tofu Shop_

_Gunma_

_two hours later..._

Takumi Fujiwara had just finished cleaning and prepping his room and the guest bedroom for the next two months. Manuel and Takumi's father, Bunta, had agreed on him staying at their residence since they were practically the only people he really knew. Itsuki and Iketani were also helping.

"Well, there we go." Takumi said as Bunta walked out of the guest bedroom. "That should do it."

"Good." Bunta said. "Remember to teach him the rules of the house."

"I understand, dad." Takumi said. That's when the phone rang. Bunta picked it up.

"Moshi Moshi. Fujiwara Tofu?" He said in Japanese.

"Moshi Moshi, Bunta!" Manuel replied. "I wanted to give you a heads up that I'm almost there. I'm also bringing along someone I met on the Wangan, if it's okay. His name is Akio, he's about Takumi's age. I believe he's also a racer. Wanted to see if we could swap stories and have lunch. You could teach me how to fix the tofu."

"Fine with me." Bunta said. "As long as your new friend isn't some party animal."

"I don't believe he is, he doesn't act like it." Manuel said.

"Then I'll trust your judgment." Bunta said.

"Alright, we're driving up the street right now. Tell Takumi for me! See you soon!"

"Got it." Bunta then hung up the phone. "That was Manuel. He's almost here. Driving down the street, in fact."

Takumi ran down the stairs, as did Itsuki and Iketani. Bunta just walked down at a casual pace. He then got downstairs as Manuel pulled up, and his heart seemed to skip a few beats as he saw the other car that was behind him: A blue S30! The Devil Z!

_Meanwhile..._

Spitfire was back on the road. She had been riding for a few hours now. She was going over the speed limit, using a stolen Catatonian cloaking device, so she wouldn't be seen speeding. The last thing she needed right now was to be pulled over by a random police officer. She needed to find this Vernandez guy, and fast! There was more at stake here than just her father's life, or the lives of Charley and the Biker Bros. If she didn't find Manuel Vernandez within the next two months, Mars would go bone dry, and that would mean the end of her people!

She sped faster, hoping she wouldn't be too late!


	3. AWOL Vernandez

_Chapter 3_

_AWOL Vernandez – Get to Japan!_

_Shifters Diner_

_Bogus Basin, Idaho_

Hesus Vernandez sighed, running his hand through his thinning jet black hair. Business was going about the same as usual. Even though he had received a boost in business since merging with Fujiwara Tofu four years ago, he was still able to keep up. Though things at the moment were uneventful. It was nearly closing time for the Diner, and his wife, Selena Vernandez, was wiping off the bar counter. Since their son won the Speed Master competition, they had started to patch up their relationship for their son's sake.

"Wonder what lil' nino is doing right now..." Hesus said as the last customer walked out. He went up and turned the sign in the window to "closed."

"I'm sure lil' nino is fine. He's probably taking to Takumi right now about cars and such, but I'm sure he's fine." Selena said, pulling her own auburn hair back into the loose ponytail she wore. "Even though last time I saw him he was hanging out with giant martian mice..."

Both of them chuckled at that comment.

"Yeah, and I still can't believe that Bunta wasn't freaked out over it." Hesus said, emptying the cash register into the safe underneath the counter. "Sometimes, I wonder about that man..."

"Oh?" Selena smiled. "You do?"

They both laughed. Then, they saw a bike pull up with a young female rider,her face hidden behind her helmet. She stumbled off the bike and up to the door. She rapidly knocked on it, almost pounding on the door.

Selena sighed, and walked up to the door. "I'll take care of this, Hesus." She opened the door to tell the girl that they were closed, but the girl just burst in.

"Vernandez?! Manuel Vernandez?!" She asked when she saw Hesus. She ran up, and grabbed him by the shirt. "Help me, you must help me!" She shrieked.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down!" Hesus said, trying to ease the girl's death grip off his shirt.

"There's no time! You've got to come back with me to Chicago! My dad is in trouble! He needs you..." The girl then fainted from sheer exhaustion, her helmet falling off, and it turned out she wasn't human. She was a martian mouse.

It took a moment for both Hesus and Selena to get their bearings.

"Hesus, set her over on one of the booths, away from the windows! I'll get a cold washcloth and water! Andale'!" Selena snapped, rushing off into the kitchen.

Spitfire woke up as soon as she felt something cold on her forehead. Her eyes shot open. But all she saw was blurs.

"Nina`? Nina`, are you alright?" A voice asked. The blurs cleared, and she saw a woman standing over her with a tall glass of water and a wet washcloth.

Spitfire sat up, still light headed. "Where's Manuel?"

"Manuel is not here, Nina`." The woman said. "You look dehydrated. Here, drink this."

Spitfire was confused. "But I saw..."

"Slow down. You saw his father." A man said. Spitfire looked to her left and saw the man she thought was Manuel. "I am Hesus Vernandez. You mentioned Chicago before you fainted. Is Charley in trouble? Has something happened?"

"They're all in trouble!" Spitfire said. "Some Japanese man named Kaido kidnapped them, he got everyone, he took the Regenerator..."

"What wait, wait, one thing at a time child!" Hesus said. "You said Kaido. Do you mean Kaido Kirafuda?"

"Yes!" Spitfire exclaimed. "We were just getting ready to head back to Mars after finding my father, Stoker, and the Regenerator. Then he showed up out of nowhere, he gassed the building..." Spitfire was starting to cry.

"Calm down, Nina`." Selena said, Patting spitfire on the back. "We'll set this right. Tell me, what is this Regenerator device? What does it do?"

"It's a terraforming device." Spitfire explained. "It's how we get out water. Without the regenerator, my people will die of thirst, and Mars will be nothing but a graveyard..."

Hesus's face pulled a stern look. "How long do we have before your people run out of water?"

Spitfire paused to think. "...I don't' know for sure, but the most I can estimate is about two months."

Hesus looked at Selena. "We need to get word of this to Manuel. Did he take his emergency pager?"

"No." Selena said. "He said he didn't want to be bothered, so he was going to leave it."

"Then we have no choice!" Hesus went over to the Diner's phone, and got out the phone book. "I'm calling the airport to see when the next flight leaves for Gunma and how much a ticket would cost! We need to get this Nina` to Japan!"


	4. The Cursed Car

_Chapter 4_

_The Devil Z – The Cursed Car_

_Gunma, Japan_

_Fujiwara Tofu Shop_

_Two Days later, Evening..._

"...Yeah, and after the scramble boost, I passed him." Manuel said, telling the story of how he won the Speed Master competition to Akio as they ate dinner. Manuel checked with Bunta if it was okay, and he didn't object. He usually just stared off into space when Akio was over. "Yuya then panicked, and hit his scramble boost _and_ nos at the same time, blowing his engine. I overtook his car, hit my nos when it was ready, and the rest is history. But that doesn't mean I didn't have a helping hand. I couldn't have done it without Takumi, his friends, and some friends of my own."

"So you guys helped him build the car?" Akio asked Takumi, Itsuki and Ikentani.

"Yep!" Itsuki said. "It was a team effort!"

Akio then noticed that Bunta was looking at his car with a strange look..

"Are you alright, sir?" Akio asked. Manuel and the others turned to face Bunta. Manuel saw the expression on Bunta's face.

"Bunta?" He asked.

Bunta looked at Akio with a serious face.. "You drive the Devil's Z, Akio. You realize that, don't you?"

Manuel raised an eyebrow. "Devil Z?"

Bunta nodded. "It's a car with a curse. I wasn't sure at first, but after looking over that car, I know it's the Devil Z. They say the car is haunted by a demon, it has a mind of it's own, no one has ever been able to drive it in a street race properly. They always wreck before they can finish. Drag, Touge, it doesn't matter. And more than half the time, the driver ends up dead."

Everyone was now quiet. Itsuki was wide-eyed. Even Takumi and Iketani were now nervous.

"D-d-d-d-dead?" Itsuki stuttered, looking over to the parked S30 Z. At first, he thought it was just a pretty, vintage race car. Now he was looking at it like it was a hungry predator.

"I was hoping to avoid this, but It's true." Akio said. "Me and Z race on the Wangan, and she is hard to handle. I won't lie, she has cost a lot of drivers their lives. But that's because she didn't want them to drive her. They didn't have the skill, or the heart. A wise man told me that the car picks the driver, and in this case, Z chose me. We have this... bond now. When we drive, it's as if we both move as one, and at times, I can even hear her speak to me. It's hard for others to understand, but know this: We both have won our share of races on the Wangan, and neither of us is about to quit."

Everyone was looking at Akio now as if he was insane.

"You've raced the Devin Z and _survived_?" Iketani asked. Akio nodded.  
Manuel, however, instead of responding with fear, was now curious. "Just who built this car?" He asked.

"MANUEL!" Everyone except Bunta shouted.

"His name is Jun Kitami. I've met him a few times, but he's not very talkative." Akio said.

"You've met this guy?" Bunta asked. "You've met the Tuner from Hell face to face?"

Manuel sighed. "Don't tell me, let me guess: Every car this Jun Kitami guy works on somehow ends up in the scrap heap, and the driver dead?"

Bunta nodded. "He makes machines that are so difficult to control, that the driver can't handle them unless they're extremely skilled. Or lucky. He'll gladly take anything past the limit that you can control a car. Hence his title."

Manuel looked at Akio. "You must be as good as Takumi to drive a car like that." Takumi nodded in agreement. "You ever seen him race at Akina?"

"No, but I have heard of him." Akio said. "Akina's ghost eight-six. The fastest car down the mountain. It's hard to find someone who hasn't heard of him, kind of like your fame Manuel."

"Okay." Manuel said as they finished their meals. "Well, you guys want to go up to Akina, tonight? I heard the the Takahashi brothers are going to be there."

"Oh! That's right!" Iketani said. "I almost forgot!"

"Don't forget to do your dishes before you go." Bunta reminded. He looked back over to the Devil Z, deep in thought.


	5. Attack of the Fan Girls!

_Chapter 5_

_Mt. Akina – Attack of the fan girls_

After they had taken care of the dishes, Manuel went upstairs to get his car keys. He saw Itsuki in the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror, making sure he looked "dignified". Manuel just smiled and got his jacket from the spare bedroom. He didn't know why, but he had a strange feeling that something was going to happen tonight.

"Ready to go, Akio?" Takumi asked when they got back downstairs.

"Yep." Akio said.

"Alright, we're off then..."

"Actually, I think I might like to go along." Bunta said. "Been a while since I've seen a good race on Akina."

There was silence.

"O-kay..." Manuel said. "Well, we'd better get going."

With that, they exited the Tofu shop, and got in their cars.

_Later, on Mt. Akina_

As the thee cars drove up Akina, they noticed that a lot of people were packed on the sides of the mountain tonight. It was quite a scene of fans.

When they got to the top, The Takahashi brothers were there with the Night Kids, and Team Emperor! As the three cars pulled over, there was a lot of murmurs in the crowd and eyebrow raisers.

"What's going on, Ryoske?" Manuel asked the elder Tahakashi.

"Apparently your reputation precedes you." Ryoske said, as a lot of fans, were behind him. "Kyochi Sudo wants to see your skills. He wants to drive with you."

"Ugh!" Manuel sighed. He knew something this would happen sooner or later.

"Don't tell me you've turned chicken... Speed Master!" Kyochi taunted. That's when everyone in the crowd went silent. Itsuki, and Iketani started to inch away from Manuel.

"You didn't know?" Kyochi said to the crowd. "This is the Speed Master from America! Manuel Vernandez!"

And at that moment, all hell broke loose. A lot of high-pitched screams were heard the first moment, the next moment a large group of young women were streaming from the crowds towards Manuel like kittens after yarn!

"ACK! DAMMIT!" Manuel screamed as he was instantly mobbed by the women! They were pulling him every which way, some were even trying to pull off his clothes!

"HELP MEEEE!" Manuel screamed, trying with futility to get out of the crowd.

"I GOT HIS HOODIE!" One of the women screamed.

"I GOT HIS WATCH!" Another squealed.

Akio reached into the crowd, and with some reluctant help from Itsuki and Iketani, managed to pull Manuel out of the crazed mob of fan girls. Kyochi and the Takahashi Brothers, along with the Night Kids, were stunned, left blinking. Takumi dragged Manuel to his car, to safety and away from the fan girls.

"Welcome to Japan." Bunta said, laughing with a smile as Manuel got in. "How is you fan base by the way?"

"U-g-h, crazy..." Manuel said, dazed and dizzy. He then noticed that a tuft of his hair had been cut! One of them actually cut his hair!

He prayed it wouldn't be like this everywhere he traveled.


	6. Spitting Fire

_Chapter 6_

_Spitting fire_

_Fujiwara Tofu Shop_

_One Hour Later... _

It had been an hour since the "fan girl incident." The group was back at Fujiwara Tofu, trying to relax. Everyone was fairly quiet.

"Don't remember that happening at any of my races..." Bunta said, still clearly entertained.

Manuel was silent.

Then, there was a rapid knock on the door.

"Wonder who that is?" Bunta went to answer the door. "Hope it's not more fan girls..."

"Oh, god, I hope not..." Manuel went upstairs and made himself scarce.

Bunta tuned the knob to the door, and opened it. Standing there was a girl in a hooded sweatshirt.

"Bunta Fujiwara?" She asked.

"That's me." Bunta responded.

"Where's the Speed Master?" She demanded. "Sources say he was staying here."

Bunta sighed. "Look, lady, do you think I like playing 'valet' between the Speed Master and his fan girls?"

"First, I'm not one of his 'fan girls'." The girl snapped. " Second, My name is Spitfire. Third, it's important that I speak to him. There's more at stake than a racing title this time. "

The girl took off the hood of the sweatshirt, revealing her face. She was a martian mouse!

"Oh, god! Not this again!" Bunta groaned. "Get in here before someone sees you!" He ushered Spitfire into the shop, then into the living area. Akio saw Spitfire, freaked out, and would've screamed if Itsuki hadn't got his hand over his mouth.

"She won't hurt you. Relax." Itsuki said. "Believe me, when I saw one of them, I reacted the same way."

"You... you've seen one of these creatures before?" Akio gasped.

"We'll tell you the whole story if you don't scream." Takumi said.

"Manuel, Get down here!" Bunta snapped, yelling up the stairwell. "Someone important needs to talk to you!"

Spitfire looked up the staircase to see a young boy in jeans and a long-sleeved shirt descend down the staircase. He was of a medium-light build, with long hair that went down to his shoulders. This was the Speed Master that everyone had been talking about since she arrived on the plane? The man that had helped her father save Throttle's life four years ago?

"Who need to speak... to me?" Manuel saw Spitfire. He looked around. Everyone was silent.

"Are the others here?" Manuel asked.

Spitfire immediately slapped Manuel across the face, hard with an open hand.

"No, the others are not here!" Spitfire said bitterly. "They're being held captive, along with something that could save Mars, and it's all your fault!"

Manuel was confused. "What? What are you talking about?" He rubbed his cheek, and felt a few bloody scratches! Spitfire had used her claws!

"I've heard all about how you beat Yuya Kirafuda in the Speed Master competition four years ago, Manuel Vernandez." Spitfire said in an angry tone. "Everyone around here doesn't want to shut up about it. Now my father and the others are being held against their will for a grudge match that I know is going to happen! For all I know they could be dead, and it's all your fault!"

Manuel had taken enough lip from Spitfire at this point. He grabbed Spitfire's hand before she could hit him again, then with his other hand, grabbed her be the ear, pulling on it hard. They were face to face, only mere centimeters separated them!

"Look, kid!" He said through gnashed teeth. "I'm _not_ in the mood for the blame game tonight! So tell me what the hell is going on, and calmly! And _don't_ hit me again! That _hurt_, dammit!"

With that, he let her go, shoving her away. Spitfire was shocked. No one had ever treated her that way before! Even when she was at her worst with her temper, no one had dared talked to her the way Manuel just did.

"Well?" Manuel said. "Are you going to tell me what is going on?"


	7. The Gauntlet is Thrown!

_Ch pater 7_

_The Gauntlet is thrown_

Spitfire still was in disbelief of what Manuel had just done. Not only had he had the nerve to grab her arm, but the way he had spoken to her. She didn't like it.

"Well, spit it out already!" Manuel snapped.

She didn't get the chance. Lights shined in through the shop's windows. Next, there was the sound of shattering glass and gunfire. Everyone dove into cover, Manuel tackling Spitfire to the floor, shielding her with his own body as bullets riddled through the tofu shop's broken windows, perforating the walls. Dust hung in the air as glass shattered around them from the food displays where Bunta stored the fried tofu when it was ready to sell. Spitfire closed her eyes tightly as the typhoon of bullets went through the shop. It seemed it would last for eternity, but it stopped after two agonizing minutes.

Manuel looked over his shoulder out the broken front window of the tofu shop. He saw a bunch of thugs with sub-machine guns speed off in a van, but not before one of them threw a cd case through the broken window. It landed right next to Manuel and Spitfire. Manuel saw the words "ransom for the speed master's allies" written in marker on the case.

"Is everyone alright?" Bunta asked after the thugs drove off.

"Yes." Everyone said, still shaken.

"Thank god. I'm calling the police! What the _hell_ was _that_ all about?!" Bunta snapped, as everyone got out of cover. He went through the shop to the phone. Shards of glass and sheet rock were everywhere. "My shop! Look at this goddamn mess!" Bunta fumed as he picked up the phone's receiver, dialing the number.

Manuel got off of Spitfire, wincing as he felt a pain emanating from his arm. He had been grazed by one of the stray bullets! Spitfire noticed the wound as well.

"Oh, gods! You're been hit..." She said, breathless.

"I noticed." Manuel replied sharply, picking up the cd case as if he wasn't phased. It had a disc inside. A DVD. He turned to the group. "We'd better go upstairs. The police will be here any minute, and I highly doubt they will react calmly to seeing Spitfire. The thugs also left us this DVD. I think we should see what's on it."

"Let's do that after the police get here and do their job." Takumi said. "I'll tell dad to meet us upstairs, too." The group nodded in agreement.

#

_A few hours later..._

_Takumi's Bedroom, upstairs level of Fujiwara Tofu..._

The majority of the police had just left. Takumi popped the DVD into his computer's disc drive. The drive whirred and clicked. The group gathered around him as the DVD playing software came up on the screen. There was a beep, and the video status said "ready."

"Play it." Manuel said.

Takumi moved the cursor over the play button using the mouse and clicked. The linux mint desktop disappeared on the screen as the video player went to full screen mode. At first, there was nothing but snow. Then, a face popped up.

It was Kaido Kirafuda, the father of Manuel's rival, Yuya Kirafuda. It looked like he was at some sort of warehouse.

"Greetings, Manuel, so-called speed master." He said, voice cold as frozen steel. "I believe you've taken something that I want back. My legacy. So I'll get straight to the point."

Kaido pointed to the area behind him. The camera moved from Kaido's perspective to view that area. It was dark. Manuel could hear a woman crying. Then, lights came on, revealing a sickening sight.

Throttle, Modo, Vinnie, and Stoker were chained up in a barred cage. They had been beaten and tortured. They had burns and cuts all over them, and Throttle didn't have his specs, which meant he couldn't see! Next to the cage, Charley Davidson was on her knees, held there at gunpoint! Her face, tear-stained. There was also a strange device in the camera's sights.

"I want a shot at you myself." Kaido explained. "We'll have an outrun contest. The rules are simple. Whoever can outrun the other to the vanishing point wins. If you blow your engine, or have any other type of malfunction, you automatically lose. I've setup the race site. We will have mobile cameras on the Wangan. It will broadcast our race across the internet. It' s time to see who's truly the fastest. If you win, you get your precious friends back. If you lose, I get your car, which I so look forward to tearing up piece by piece. Oh, and if you _don't_ show up... Well... They'll all be put to sleep." Kaido got out a syringe, no one needed to be told what was in it! They already had a good enough idea. "Oh, I also forgot to mention, I have their precious regenerator too! So if you don't race me, I'll destroy that as well! Which will doom the rodent race to extinction if the escaped female hasn't told you already! You have two weeks to prepare, so take this as a warning _not_ to waste your time!"

He snapped his fingers, and the next moment, an electric current was running through the cage! The biker mice could not suppress the screams of pain from the voltage being pumped through the cage and into their battered bodies! Charley screamed and pleaded for Kaido to stop, literally begging for the cold man to show mercy.

Spitfire's spirit was broken right then and there. She buried her face in Manuel's chest, crying.  
Manuel held her close, unable to take his eyes off the video feed! His face was twisted in rage, and disgust! He could not believe Kaido had went this low!

Kaido snapped his fingers again, and the current stopped. The mice were left trying to catch their breath.

"Manuel, Hurry!" Charley sobbed.

"Yes, Manuel. HURRY!" Kaido snarled. With that, the video cut.

Everyone was silent. Takumi's room was as quiet as a graveyard. Then, Itsuki spoke up.

"...Manuel, what are we gonna do?!" Itsuki asked.

Manuel responded after a few seconds. "I'm gonna kick his ass and break his legs." He said, his voice filled with rage.

"But we don't even know what he'll be driving! We all know that Kirafuda plays dirty! How can we expect to win this time around?!" Iketani debated.

Bunta sighed. "I know what he's going to drive. He'll use his old Countach from when he ran in the speed master competition. That old fossil is something he takes too much pride in. He won't be able to resist showing it off. It has power too, even though it's a fossil of a super car: A Turbocharged V12."

"A V12?!" Takumi exclaimed. "How can he beat that...?"

"I'll find a way." Manuel said bitterly.

Iketani looked up at Manuel. "How? By making an appeal to the gods for good luck?"

Manuel went over to the window, looking out through the closed blinds as the sun began to rise. His next sentence shocked everyone.

"...No. Akio, take me to see Jun Kitami." Manuel's eyes narrowed. "I'm going to make a deal with the Devil."


	8. Enter The Tuner Form Hell

_Chapter 8_

_Enter the Tuner from Hell_

_Kitami Bike Shop_

_Downtown Tokyo_

_Several Hours later..._

Jun Kitami walked into his bike shop, ready to start another boring day of business. This had become the norm ever since Akio had defeated his rival, Tatsuya Shima, and his car, the Porsche "Blackbird" on the Wangan. He remembered the race as if it were yesterday.

He went to check up on one of his bikes on the maintenance list, when to his surprise, the door to the shop was flung open, and running in was Manuel Vernandez, the American speed master! But even more surprising, was that he was followed closely by a giant mouse in jeans and a hoodie! And a gaggle of other odds and ends people, including Akio himself!

"Manuel, Spitfire, wait! You can't just barge in..." Akio said. But it was too late. Jun Kitami was already looking at both Manuel and Spitfire. Jun noticed Manuel's eyes were ablaze with a fire that spelled out many things: rage, courage, loyalty, and determination. This was something he saw in very few people.  
"Are you Jun Kitami?" Manuel demanded. Kitami was silent for a moment.

"...Yeah, why?" Kitami asked, trying to appear unfazed.

"I need your help, Kitami-san." Manuel said. "...I know you probably won't believe everything I... We, tell you, but there's a lot at stake, and you're the only one we can turn to now."

#

_A short time later..._

"So you're telling me Spitfire's father, and these 'biker mice' have been captured by Kaido Kirafuda, and are being used, along with this terraforming module to bait you into a race?" Kitami asked, a skeptical look on his face. "And you only have two weeks to prepare?"

"Yes." Manuel said. "That's why I've come to you. I need you to refit my Ford Focus ZX3 for the race. The V8 Cammer in it got me through the speed master competition, but I don't want to take any chances with this Wangan race."

Kitami looked at Manuel with a tired look, leaning close to Manuel's face so they were inches apart. "As strange as your story sounds, I believe you. But let me ask you this: do you have a death wish or something? If you knew my reputation as well as you think you do, I don't play around. Safety is not first on my list. The cars I build and work on are for serious drivers only."

"I _am_ serious, Kitami-san!" Manuel replied with irritation.

"Hundreds of other drivers I helped like you said the same thing." Kitami said. "Now they're long dead..."

Spitfire grabbed Kitami by the collar of his shirt, and yanked him towards her face. If Manuel's fiery eyes were intimidating, her's were downright scary.  
"Listen, Jun Kitami, and listen closely:" Spitfire said, angry. "If you don't help us, thousands more of _my_ people will die, and it will all be on _your _head! And mark my words, If you don't help us, I'll make sure _everyone_ on this world will know it!"

"Spitfire..." Manuel began.

"Don't say anything, Manuel!" Spitfire snapped, her gaze not leaving Kitami's. "As I told Bunta, There's more at stake than just a racing title this time. So are you in or not, Jun Kitami, so-called Tuner of the Devil?"

There was silence.

"...Alright, fine. I'll see what I can do with your Focus." Kitami said, turning to Manuel. "If things are as dire as your friend here claims, then I had better get started asap."


	9. Time is ticking away

_Chapter 9_

_Time is ticking away..._

_Unknown warehouse_

_Tokyo docks..._

_One Week later..._

Modo hung from his bindings in the cage, pain searing across his body. His hands and feet felt like they was going numb. No doubt Throttle and Vinnie felt the same way. Charley and Carbine were over in another room, so the bros and Stoker weren't sure if they was alright or not. Or more importantly, if they were doing anything to her.

. "We... Gotta get outta here..." Vinnie said, pulling weakly against the chains that held them in the cage. "We can't... give up..."

"Behave yourself, Mouse-man." A guard cautioned, picking up a cattle prod. Another guard then pulled it away.

"Relax, it's not like they're going anywhere. They can't break those chains in their current state." The second guard said.

"Throttle... I'm sorry..." Stoker said, struggling to speak in his weakened state. "If I didn't try to make off with the other regenerator on mars... Maybe things would have been different..."

"That's not your fault, Stoker." Throttle responded flatly. "Save your strength."

Stoker was quiet after that.

Throttle was mentally praying all of them would be able to survive the next week. The first one was already difficult enough. He was specifically worried about Stoker, since he was older. Could they hold on for another week until Kaido's race for revenge? And what if he actually won? What then?

_Meanwhile, at Jun Kitami's shop..._

_Two Days before the race..._

_Midnight..._

Manuel and the others waited impatiently for Kitami, Akio, and the team they had assembled to finish the upgrades to the Focus's engine and transmission. After a couple more minutes, Kitami came out, wiping oil off his hands with a rag.

"That's it." Kitami said. "I put racing everything in that engine, put on a better performance exhaust, and installed one of my 'special' racing transmissions. I also adjusted the rear wing for better grip, since the rear tires drive the car. Also put on a hood scoop. She's ready for a test run."

"Good." Manuel then walked into the garage. "Care to come along for the test run, Kitami?" He asked.

"What?" Kitami sounded surprised.

"A mechanic can't resist witnessing his own handiwork in action." Manuel said. "I know that for a fact."

"How so?" Kitami asked.

Manuel smiled. "Because I'm a mechanic back in the states." Manuel then looked at his Focus. It looked just about the same to an ordinary eye, but to people like Manuel, Kitami, and Takumi, they could tell it had undergone a transformation. It's stance now demanded respect from not only the crowd, but the driver as well.

"Alright, let's see how she runs." Manuel said, getting in and starting the car. The engine came to life, growling as if it were a hungry lion as it idled. Kitami got in the passenger seat, and Spitfire got in the back. Manuel saw Bunta and Takumi out the window. Manuel rolled it down.

"Be careful." Takumi cautioned. "If this is now a racing engine, you'll need to take it easy until the race."

"Got it." Manuel said.

With that, they pulled out of Kitami's garage, and took off down the road to test the new engine so Manuel could get used to it. They went down several Tokyo streets, then got on the Wangan. As Maneul accelerated up to the speed limit, he noticed how easy it was to get up to high speeds now! Much easier than before! The gas pedal responded to his lightest touch! Kitami looked impressed, too! And they were just practicing at the speed limit!

"Want to push it further?" Kitami asked.

"No, not tonight." Manuel said, his face still stone serious. "Don't want to risk breaking something before the race. Let's head back."


	10. Raising the Stakes

_Chapter 10_

_Raising the Stakes_

_Race Night..._

_8:00 PM..._

Tonight was the night. Manuel walked up to his car with Spitfire. Takumi and Bunta were getting in their cars, and were going to lead him to where the race was being held, since Manuel didn't know Tokyo, or any area in Japan that well.

"Takumi..." Manuel said before he opened his door.

"Yeah?" Takumi looked up.

"...In case this goes horribly wrong, I just want you to know, you, your father, Itsuki, and Iketani are some of the greatest people I could ever meet. Thank you for everything you've done."

This concerned Takumi. Was Manuel nervous? Did he think he might lose? Or ever worse, crash and burn?

"Manuel, my dad says if you worry too much about losing, you usually do." Takumi said. "I understand you're worried that this could go badly, but don't think about it."

"Exactly." Spitfire agreed as she got in the passenger seat. "Try to stay positive about this. We will win, and we'll get my Dad and the others back. So don't chicken out on us now."

Manuel sighed, and opened the door to his civic, getting into the driver's seat. He put the key in the ignition, and started the car.

"It's time." He said.

The AE86, WRX GC8, and Focus ZX3 then pulled out of the parking area of Fujiwara Tofu, and on to the road. They met Akio and the Devil Z along the way, whom said he was organizing something before the race to support Manuel. What that something was, they didn't know.

After a bit of a drive, they were in Tokyo. Akio, Takumi, and Bunta led Takumi to the diner near the Wangan where the race was going to start. Manuel recognized the diner from photos in magazines and TV. This was the same diner where the famous Midnight Club used to meet!

Even more surprising, he saw all the local drifters there that Takumi had raced! The Night Kids, the former Red Suns, the Akina Speed Stars, along with Team Emperor! Even some names he didn't recognize, such as Thunder Fire and Sidewinder!

"These must be your supporters that Akio mentioned." Spitfire said, putting on her hood before anyone could notice her.

Manuel drove into the parking lot, and saw Kaido Kirafuda with his Countach: A 5000QV model. Manuel also saw Kaido's son, whom was his former rival in the Speed Master competition. Yuya Kirafuda, with what looked like a brand new, recently modified NSX. And he didn't look like he wanted to be there.

"Bunta wasn't kidding when he said that Countach was a fossil; that thing's gotta be nearly 30 years old!" Manuel said. "Looks like it's in very good condition, too!"

That gave Spitfire an idea. They got out of the car, and walked up to Kaido. All of the Drifters watched in anticipation.

"Well, looks like you've gathered quite a crowd." Kaido said, full of confidence. "Anything else you wish to say before the race?"

"Just this: Pink slip race." Spitfire said. Kaido and Yuya looked confused, but the drifters started murmuring things to each other, wide-eyed! They knew all too well what she meant.

"Excuse me?" Kaido asked.

"It's something we do back in American high-stakes racing." Manuel explained. "You lose the race, you lose your car. Basically, we hand both our car registrations to a neutral party, and they hold on to them until the race is over. Whoever wins walks off with both registrations, and the loser's car."

Kaido cracked an eyebrow, irritated "You're serious? Why should I have to put my car on the line? Especially to some punk like you?"

"It's only fair you do!" One of the Night Kids yelled. "Manuel's putting his on the line, you should do the same if you have any honor as a racer!"

The drifters went into an uproar after that, shouting insults and ultimatums at Kaido in Japanese.

"All right! All right!" Kaido Shouted after a few seconds. He then went to his car, and got out the registration, as did Manuel. They then went over, and looked to choose someone to hold the registrations until the race was over. They chose Kyochi Sudo of Team Emperor to hold the registrations of their cars.

"Don't get any ideas, Drifter!" Kaido snarled, handing the registration over.

"Just ignore him." Manuel said, hand his over as well.

They then went over to their cars, and got ready to race.


	11. Wangan

_Chapter 11_

_Wangan_

Manuel followed Kaido's Countach to the entry ramp to the wangan in his Focus. Each of them had their cell phone's on standby, ready to start this battle. Spitfire sat in the passenger seat of Ryoske's car, as both he and Keisuke were going along as Referees, to make sure Kaido played by the rules. Takumi had decided to ride shotgun with Keisuke, concerned for his friend whom was about to risk everything in this all-or-nothing race.

"You sure he knows what he's doing?" Spitfire asked Ryoske.

"If anyone can pull this off, it's Manuel." Ryoske responded. "He is a Speed Master, and I saw him in that race with Yuya. Though he doesn't know it, me and my brother were there. He was able to handle high speeds then, I don't see why he wouldn't now."

"But with all the upgrades Kitami did to the engine and everything, how will he be able to keep control."

"It wouldn't be that different from when he had to use his scramble boost and nitrous in the speed master competition. He clocked in at the finish line at near three-hundred kilometers per hour. That's about one-hundred eighty-six miles per hour in imperial units. Wangan racers reach just about the same speeds, if they can go far enough, and with his new upgrades, I'm sure Manuel can."

"Yes, but he's never handled a machine this powerful." Spitfire said. "Kitami told me his car's engine, the V8 Cammer, now has over 800 horsepower..."

Ryoske expressed shock. "Over 800 horsepower?! That's insane! That's not just a monster! That's a death machine! What the hell was Kitami thinking?!"

"Why don't you ask him?" Spitfire said, pointing out the window. Ryoske saw the Devil Z, with Akio driving, and Kitami in the passenger seat.

Ryoske gave Spitfire a cell phone. "Call Kitami! We need to have a..."

That's when the cell phone rang. Ryoske took it from Spitfire and answered it.

"What?" He said.

"It's time to decide who's the fastest." Kaido said. "Evereyone's cells are now linked. Consider them like walkie talkies. Now let's get started! This battle begins now!"

Kaido's countach rocketed forwards, followed by Manuel's Focus, and the Devil Z. Ryoske and Keisuke gunned their cars' engines, but the mountain-spec tuned FD and FC could only go so fast, topping out at two-hundred eight-five kph! The Mazda RX-7s couldn't keep up with the other three!

"Dammit!" Ryoske cursed. "They're going too fast for my FC to keep up!"

"Same here, brother!" Keisuke said. "They're leaving my FD in dust!"

"What do we do now?" Takumi asked. "Manuel, only Akio can keep up with you guys! We can't enforce anything!"

"Kaido must have known this all along..." Ryoske said. "Our cars are for toge races, their not tuned properly for the Wangan! We won't be able to stop Kaido from pulling any tricks' and he knew ti all along! Dammit!"

"Don't worry, I got this." Manuel said.

"But Manuel, do you have any idea how much more power your car has! What if you can't control it?!" Ryoske argured. "What if..."

"Don't start thinking that way, Ryoske." Manuel said flatly. "If you worry about losing too much, then you usually end up losing anyway. I can win this! I _will _win this!"

The Wangan took a few curves, as they passed some Skyscrapers on the outside of the road. Kaido laughed, as Manuel was still in second.

"What's the matter, Vernandez? Are you afraid?" Kaido laughed.

"My mind is too busy to be afraid." Manuel said flatly. He pushed the pedal down further, and his car came out of the curve, coming up right next to Kaido. Kaido began to turn towards Manuel, as if he was going to force him into the wall, but Manuel outfoxed him with some breaking, and maneuvered around him, passing several semi trucks. Kaido growled, recovering from his drastic maneuver, and got behind Manuel, trying to catch up.

"You said the vanishing point, correct, Kirafuda?" Manuel asked.

"Yes, the vanishing point." Kaido said. "Why? Having second thoughts already?"

Manuel laughed. "Hell no!"

The blue Ford Focus then took off, gaining more distance from Kaido's ghost-white Countach! Kaido put more pressure on the gas pedal, at first he was starting to catch up, the Devil Z close behind, but there was traffic ahead! It didn't matter! The cars weaved in and out of the traffic, as they entered a tunnel.

"Dammit.." Kaido muttered. He started to pour on more speed, trying to overtake the Focus, but he just couldn't do it! Manuel and his Focus continued to inch further and further away!

"You really think you can beat me, punk! You are wrong!" He activated his car's onboard performance computer, an accesory he installed a while back. He also had scramble boost and Nitrous, but no one had ever used Nos or Scramble boost on the Wangan.

"Looks like I'm going to be a pioneer, now." Kaido laughed. He hit a button on the dash. "Boost, baby!"

The Countach took off like a wild animal, passing the blue Ford Focus.

"Scramble boost huh?" Manuel said. "Well, if that's the way you want to play it..." Manuel then engaged his own Scramble boost, Overtaking Kaido again!

"I can dance like this all night, old man!" Manuel said. "Why don't you quit while you've still got your dignity?"

Kaido growled. His nitrous wasn't ready. But then again, neither was Manuel's, and he knew all too well the dangers of engaging too early; he would not make the same mistake his inexperienced son had made. He pulled behind Manuel, trying to draft. Manuel then saw what he was going for! Kaido was planning to bump him, make him lose control! Manuel switched the Focus into another lane, as they went around a few more semi trucks. He could hear his blood pounding in his ears.

"I will not be beaten by a punk like you!" Kaido snarled. "I will not let my legacy die!"

Manuel then heard his own race computer beep. "Nitro ready! Nitro ready!" It said.

Manuel knew he needed to be careful. He'd need to wait for an opening in traffic. For some reason, it was heavier in this tunnel. Manuel and Kaido weaved through traffic, and that's when he noticed that even the Devil Z was having trouble keeping up! From that moment on, Manuel knew he was on his own.

They exited the tunnel, and the road began to clear as most of the traffic cars got into the exit lane! They were approaching a bridge that led over the bay! The road was now clear, and Manuel knew it was now or never! He hit the Nitrous button! The world around him accelerated into a blur! Kaido's computer then beeped, signaling him that his Nos was ready. He clicked open the top of his gearshift, revealing a button for the Nos.

"You will not beat me, you American brat!" Kaido snapped, hitting the button, the Countach catching up. Both cars were tied, for the moment. Kaido was going at his top speed, then he noticed something!

Manuel's car continued to push ahead! The distance continued to steadily increase!

"What is this thing?!" Kaido gasped. "This is unbelievable... I've chosen a monster for an opponent..."

That's when the Countach's computer beeped loudly in warning! Kaido was pushing the engine too hard! He looked at the RPM gauge! It was passed the red line! Any further and it would blow! He couldn't believe this! He was going to lose!

Kaido eased off the accelerator, enraged. "You want to kill yourself, Vernandez, that's your choice! We'll meet at the next exit..."

The distance between them began to increase even more, and eventually, Manuel approached the vanishing point, claiming his win.


	12. Yuya's Redemption

_Chapter 12_

_Yuya's Redemption_

_Abandoned gas station near the Wangan..._

_9:00 PM_

Manuel waited for Kaido and the Drifters to show up from the other side of the Wangan.

An hour later, they drove into the gas station where he had waited. Everyone was there, including Kaido and Yuya.

Manuel watched as Kaido got out of his car. He was surprisingly calm. Manuel would have expected him to be in a complete rage, yet here he was, cool and crisp as an autumn night. _What's his game?_ Manuel thought.

"I can't believe how fast you two were!" Akio said as he got out of the Devil Z. "Not even I could keep up, and that's saying something!"

"I did what I had to." Manuel said, walking up from his car.

"Well, take the damn car. You got your prize." Kaido said calmly, handing him the keys to his countach. "But only by luck. My tires kept acting up, I didn't have any grip..."

"I'll be the judge of that." Kitami said, walking over and looking at the tires. He frowned. "I call bullshit on that comment. These tires have plenty of good tread, you had all the grip you needed. What are you trying to pull, Kirafuda? Are you just stalling Manuel? Beating around the bush for why we're really here?"

The drifters started murmuring things to each other. Now they knew something was not quite right with this race. Kaido was silent.

Manuel lost his patience, and grabbed Kaido by the shirt. "Where are they, Kirafuda?!"

Kaido just laughed. "Just what are you hollering about, Vernandez?"

Manuel got right into Kaido's face, angry. "You know damn well what I am talking about! Throttle, Vincent, Modo, Carbine, and Charley! Where are they!?"

Kaido just laughed again. "You've proven you are the fastest, despite help from your lap dogs Kitami and Bunta, just what do you want from me?"

"Enough of this, Father!" Yuya yelled, angry. "If you don't tell them, I will!"

"Shut up, boy!" Kaido snapped.

Yuya then walked up to his father, and punched him in the face, knocking him out of Manuel's grasp, and onto the pavement, surprising everyone! He then turned to Manuel

"You need to hurry! Your friends are in grave danger!" Yuya said. "They've been chained up by father's men at the docks! If we don't get there soon, they will drown..."

"I SAID SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Kaido got back on his feet, lunging at Yuya, but was stopped by Bunta and Kitami.

"Let the kid speak." Bunta said flatly, holding Kaido back with Kitami's help.

Manuel then turned his attention back to Yuya. "You were saying?"

"Father had his men chain up your friends underneath one of the piers at the docks! We must get there to free them, and fast! Even as we speak, the tide is rising, and if we don't get there soon, they will drown!"

Manuel's eyes widened. Spitfire then walked forward.

"And what about the 'device?' " She asked. "Where is it?"  
"It's back at father's estate!" Yuya said. "It's secure, and hasn't been damaged, but if we're going to get your friends' lives out of danger, we must go _now_! I know you have plenty of reason not to trust me, but If we don't save your friends, then I'll never forgive myself..."

Manuel was surprised. And suspicious.

"What if you're lying, and they're somewhere else?" Manuel said with a suspicious leer.

"I am not lying!" Yuya bowed his head in the traditional Japanese fashion. "You have to believe me! Ever since the race in Orchard, I've tried to change my life around! All while I watched Father fester over his broken legacy! I don't want anything to do with him anymore! You have to trust me, Manuel! I know where they are at the docks! I want to help you! Please! You have to believe me!" Yuya begged, starting to cry.

Everyone looked surprised at this sudden show of regent from Yuya. He was clearly not the same man since Orchard.

Manuel was still a little skeptical, but knew that if Yuya was speaking the truth, that he would be responsible for the consequences of not accepting his aid.

"Bunta, you got the situation covered here?" Manuel asked.

"Oh, don't worry." Bunta said, shoving Kaido to the ground. "We've got this covered. Takumi, you and Akio go with Manuel if he needs some extra muscle. You've wanted to take advantage of those taekwondo lessons, haven't you?"

"I'm on it, dad!" Takumi then jumped into his car, ready to follow Manuel and Yuya to the docks.

"Good. Yuya, get in that NSX, and lead us to where they are." Manuel jumped into his Focus, and started it up. Soon after, Yuya pulled out of the old gas station in his NSX, followed by Manuel's Focus, Takumi's 86, and Akio's Devil Z.

Bunta then turned to face Kaido, cracking his knuckles. "So, I'm a _lap-dog_, am I?!"


	13. Rescue

_Chapter 13 _

_Rescue!_

Manuel's Focus followed Yuya's NSX move for move as they sped through the back streets of Tokyo to the docks. Yuya really had the hammer down, so to speak. Even with his new twin-turbo Inline-6 custom engine, Manuel could still keep up thanks to his Racing V-8 Cammer. Akio and Takumi trailed along back, but not by much, as there was a lot of aggressive acceleration and braking. After what seemed like twelve blocks through the city streets, they arrived at the dock area. They sped down through the docks, and around the warehouses to the pier, where they stopped.

Yuya got out, and was shocked at how fast the tide had risen. "Oh, no!" He gasped. He, Manuel, and Spitfire ran to the docks, and peeked under. Chained to the legs of the dock with duct tape over their mouths were Throttle, Vinnie, Modo, and Stoker. Their heads were barely above the water! They were at risk of going under, as the waves splashed up against their faces.

"Crap!" Manuel turned to Akio and Takumi as they pulled up.

"Takumi, you know where I keep my spare toolkit in the Focus?" Manuel hollered. "Get it and bring it here, ASAP! I need to go under and get them loose somehow!"

Takumi and Akio were up in a flash with the toolkit.

"Be careful!" Akio cautioned as Manuel opened the toolkit, getting out some pliers. "The tide could pull you out into the harbor!"

"I'll keep that in mind. Yuya, if I need a tool, I'll surface and swim up to the dock. I'll tell you what I need, then you hand it to me. If I'm lucky, all I'll need are the pliers. Got it?"

"G-g-got it!" Yuya said, nervous, standing over the toolkit.

Manuel then jumped off the side of the docks and into the water. He swam towards Stoker first, seeing he's the one that might need to get out first due to his age. He looked around, and saw the lock. He inserted one end of the pliers, and started to try and jimmie the lock open. After a few failures, he knew it wouldn't work with the pliers. He surfaced near the dock.

"Yuya, the pliers aren't working! Get me the tire iron!" He yelled. Yuya got the tire iron from the toolkit, and handed it to Manuel. Manuel then dove down again, and wedged the flat end of the tire iron between the chains, then applied hard leverage. The chains broke, and Stoker was free! Manuel, gripping the tire iron with one hand, tore the tape off of Stoker's mouth, and helped him swim up from underneath the dock.

They surfaced. "Takumi! Spitfire! I need a hand! Get this guy on the dock while I undo the next one!"

Takumi and Spitfire helped Stoker up onto the pier, as he coughed, gasping for air.

"You've gotta get Carbine and Charley..." Stoker said between coughs and trying to breathe.

"Where are they?" Takumi asked as Manuel came back up with Modo, whom coughed when he was on the pier..

"They're in one of the warehouses." Yuya said.

Manuel then came back up with a coughing Vinnie. "One more!" He said, diving down again. A couple seconds later, he was back up with an unconscious Throttle. When Takumi and Spitfire lay Throttle down on the pier, Manuel noticed that he wasn't breathing!

"Oh, god no!" Manuel scrambled out of the water and was at Throttle's side in a flash. Manuel shook his body, tearing the duct tape off his mouth. "Throttle, wake up! Dammit, don't do this to me!"  
Manuel's quick thinking mind came up with an idea. "Spitfire, is the heart on a mouse located in the same area on the body as a human's heart?"

"Yeah. Why?" She asked.

"Takumi, you remember that first aid class you took last summer?" Manuel said. "Check him for a pulse!"

Takumi dropped to Throttle's side and immediately checked his pulse. His eyes widened. "Dammit, he's in cardiac arrest!" He gasped. "Akio, go with Yuya and get Charley, Carbine and the device! Manuel, I'll open his mouth so he can get air! I need you to administer CPR!"

Everyone did as they were told. Akio and Yuya were back in their cars, and peeling out of the docking area, Takumi had opened Throttle's maw, tilting his head to the side, and Manuel had started chest compressions.

"Breathe, dammit! Breathe!" Manuel said, as he administered CPR to Throttle. As he pushed down on Throttle's chest, he could hear water coming out of Throttle's mouth. This was not good! Were his lungs submerged in liquid?

"Come on throttle, Breathe!" Manuel snapped, starting to cry. "You can't die! Not like this!"

#

Throttle opened his eyes to see a white light around him. Then, he was back at the pier he had been chained to. Only this time, he was standing on it. Modo, Stoker, and Vinnie were on their knees, trying to see what was going on with him on the pier. Even stranger, he was looking over his own body, watching Manuel give him CPR.

"...Manuel?" He spoke. "Modo? Vincent?"  
None of them seemed to hear. He watched as the water stopped squirting out of his mouth.

"God dammit, Throttle, BREATHE!" Manuel snapped, tears falling from his cheeks. "COME ON, DAMMIT!"

"Manuel, I'm right here..." He went to put his hand on Manuel's shoulder, only to find it pass through his body! He was stunned.

"What's going on?" He asked. He then saw another light shine, and a person emerge from it.

It was Manuel's brother, Hector.


	14. A matter of life and death

_Chapter 14_

_A matter of life and death_

Hector walked up to Throttle, whom was now starting to figure out what was going on.

"Am I... Dead?" Throttle asked, a wave of despair passing over him.

"Not quite yet, Throttle, though you've come really close. Right now, you're near purgatory, Like I was during the speed master competition." Hector spoke. "I've been watching you and my lil' brother for quite a while since you two met." He smiled. "He looks up to you like he did to me. He trusts you, cares about you and your bros, and I have a feeling he'd do just about anything for you and them. Winning Kaido's challenge proved it not only to me, but to the souls he cheated over the years. Now they have been avenged by my brother as well."

"What does this have to do with me being in purgatory?" Throttle asked.

"Nothing, really." Hector admitted. "Except, that he did this not just for me, but for you. I can tell he doesn't want to see you go, and not just by his tears." He pointed to Manuel, whom was still trying to revive Throttle as his body lay on the dock. "He sees you as family. Something I know you miss dearly."

Throttle looked at Hector. "How would you know?"

Hector then looked back at Throttle, his eyes cool and calm. "Because I've met them. The afterlife is full of many strange things, but I cannot tell you all that there is. You must find out for yourself." The light then shined behind Hector again, and Throttle could see shadowed silhouettes of Martian Mice. His jaw dropped! They were outlines of his family that he lost during the Plutarkian war!

" You've done a lot of good in your life, so let's just say I'm the gatekeeper to the good side." Hector explained. "I'm here to let you know that you now have to make a choice. You can either come with me, and experience the afterlife now, or you can stay with Manuel and your bros, and wait to experience it later. The paths are open, but you have to choose. However, I must warn you; Each choice has a consequence."

Throttle looked at the silhouettes, then back to the docks. Takumi had grabbed Manuel's hands, stopping him from administering the CPR.

"Manuel, I'm sorry, he's gone..." Takumi began to say.

"NO!" Manuel cried, trying to wrestle his hands out of Takumi's grip. "He can still be saved! He can't be gone! He can't..."

"Manuel, stop!" Takumi barked. "There's nothing else we can do for him! I'm sorry, but we've done everything we can... We've lost him..."

Manuel looked down at Throttle, and cried. "Throttle, I'm sorry!" He buried his face in Throttle's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. "I should have been here sooner! It's all my fault! Dammit, It's all my fault!"  
Throttle was moved by this, only it ended up trapping his heart between a rock and a hard place, so to speak.

"...Do you have any idea of what would happen if I chose to go?"

Hector sighed. "I was granted some foresight before I came to you, so I can tell you. But you will not like it."

"Please." Throttle asked. "I need to know the consequences before I make a decision."

Hector looked at Throttle, hand in the pockets of his khakis. "The consequence of staying is you'll have to live through the rest of your years. I will not lie, they will be long and hard, but it will still be rewarding. During that time, you will cross paths with Manuel on multiple occasions. You will keep in touch and develop a bond more of family than friendship, like you have with Carbine, Stoker, Modo and Vinnie. They, along with Takumi and his friends, will see this bond, and begin to unite with you and Manuel. It will be tough at times, but not impossible. Eventually, all of you will end up here, at different times of course."

"And if I go now?" Throttle asked.

Hector looked at Throttle with a serious face. "If you choose to go now, things we destabilize more than they already have. The regenerator will get back to mars, but at a high price. The freedom fighters will start to fall apart due to your death, and all of Mars will blame humanity for it despite the good people like Charley and my brother have done. My brother will be ultimately devastated that he could not save you, and will commit suicide in three days after you leave for the afterlife, and Hesus will blame Yuya and Kaido, killing them in revenge. That will land all of them in limbo, so to speak. There will be war. The mice will invade, and the human governments will fight back. Eventually, that road leads to xenophobia, interplanetary fallout, and eventually, nothing but stardust will remain..."

Throttle looked again to his family, than back to Manuel and the others.

"Remember, all I offer is the foresight, and the choice. Nothing more." Hector said.

This was hard. A chance to be with his old family, or wait and create a new one. Throttle was at an impasse. But then he looked at Manuel and the others. He saw tears run from both Vinnie and Modo's eyes. Even Stoker's staunch defense had dropped, tears falling from his eyes as well.

"Stoker... What are we going to do?" Vinnie asked.

"I don't know, Vincent... I don't know..." Stoker said, trying to wipe away the tears with his hands. Modo was silent, tears running from his one good eye.

Throttle knew then, despite how badly he wanted to see his old family, that he could not go on to the afterlife yet. He looked at Hector.

"Tell my family I'll have to catch up to them later, and that I'm sorry. I have to stay. Tell me how I can get back in my body..."

Hector smiled, glad that Throttle had made the right choice. "Very well. Look down at your body, and imagine being at one with it. Close your eyes. Imagine you are actually laying on the dock, and your soul will then descend back into your body, and you will wake up. And Throttle..."

"Yeah?" Throttle asked.

"Take care of lil' brother for me. Our family is now part of yours."

With that, Hector walked back into the light, and it dissipated.

Throttle then closed his eyes and did exactly as Hector told him to. He imagined being on the dock. The next thing he knew, he felt pain across his chest, and he was coughing up water!

#

Manuel felt Throttle's body shake. He lifted his head off of Throttle's chest to see him coughing, gasping for air!

"Throttle?" Manuel immediately got up, and helped Throttle sit up, as he coughed up the remaining water in his lungs. It was a miracle!

"...Manuel, I'm okay." Throttle said as Manuel checked his pulse to make sure it was normal. Manuel then threw his arms around Throttle, and started crying even more.

"Thank god your alright!" Manuel sobbed. Throttle just patted him on the back.

"Hector says hi." Throttle said softly.


	15. Highway discussions

_Chapter 15_

_Highway discussions_

_One hour later..._

Manuel drove with the Biker Bros in his car to the Kirafuda estate. Stoker and Spitfire decided to ride with Takumi, guessing that Manuel would want to spend some time catching up with the others. Besides, Stoker needed to catch up with his daughter, and there wasn't room in Manuel's car anyway.

"So, Manuel's car got upgraded by this Jun Kitami, otherwise known as the 'devil's tuner'?" Stoker asked.

"That's right." Takumi said. "He doesn't have a sense of the word 'safety' though, and that concerns me if Manuel plans to continue to race. He put high-performance racing parts in that thing, and with its engine upgrades alone, the Focus tops out at over 800 horsepower. It's become a savage beast..."

"Sounds like overkill." Stoker said. "...But I can understand why he did it if he wanted to save us."

"So do I." Takumi said. "I have a feeling he would have done that for any of us. But why did he have to go that far?" Takumi gripped the steering wheel in anger, his face twisting into a glare. "I know how limited his options were, but going that far?! Upgrading his car to dangerous levels?! He could have died tonight!"

Stoker looked at Takumi calmly. "Ask yourself this, Takumi: What would you have done, if you were in his shoes?"

Takumi was silent. He couldn't think of anything Manuel could have done different. He couldn't go to the police, they'd think he was crazy. He couldn't negotiate with Kaido, he knew that wouldn't have gone through no matter how much he tried.

"...I guess maybe he couldn't have done anything different." Takumi said. "I just worry because he's my friend. I don't want him to die in some inferno, just because he lost control. That car is dangerous to race now! I'm not even sure if it'll be drivable on Akina, Bogus, or any Touge for that matter! It's just too dangerous now..." Takumi was starting to cry, tears rolling down from his eyes. "I don't want him to die. Not while he's racing..."

"Takumi, listen to me." Stoker said, putting a hand on Takumi's shoulder. "Whenever you get behind a wheel of any car, there's always a risk. These are not toys, and I'm sure Manuel understands that well, even more so after tonight. Even you take risks when you get behind the wheel. We all take risks that way, regardless of it being a car or motorcycle. You can try to take measures to decrease the risk, but it will always be there, no matter what. You just have to let it go. We all choose our paths, our own roads to drive. You can't change that, Takumi. No matter what you do, you can't change someone else, or the road they go down. Also, think of it this way: what if Manuel wanted to change your road because of the way you drive? I know you wouldn't like it if he tried. But he wouldn't be able to stop you, just like you can't stop him. I know it hurts, but don't let it discourage him, or you."

Takumi sighed. Stoker had a point. "Well, what can I do?"

"Stick by him." Stoker said. "That's the best thing you can do. Don't let the matter, whether it be speed, horsepower, or anything else separate you. You guys have known each other for over four years now, and I can't imagine anyone else he'd rather have as a wing man, regardless of the racing course or car he drives."

Takumi sighed, looking at the blue Focus out in front of his eight-six as they drove through Tokyo. By now it was pretty late, and traffic was letting up some. It wouldn't be long before they would be at the Kirafuda estate.

* * *

#

"So, you guys must have been back for a while, to get yourself in that much trouble." Manuel said as he talked with Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie.

"We've been here for about six months." Throttle said. "That's how long it took us, between interference from new and old enemies, and tracking down Stoker to get a new regenerator. I... Didn't want you involved because of the dangers."

"I suppose this is the part where I'd say, 'you could've called or something' but I'm not going to go there." Manuel said, surprising everyone. "I'm sure you had your reasons, Throttle, and I respect that. Besides, it's done now." Manuel smiled. "It looks like my brother is watching out for both of us, now."

"I guess you could say that." Throttle said, remembering his near death experience.

"Well, let's save the victory bash for when we get Carbine and Charley back." Manuel said. "With Yuya's help, it should be easy enough."

"You sure we can trust him?" Modo asked. "He was your rival, you know."

"He was under pressure from his father to build a lasting legacy." Manuel answered. "I'm sure he hated every moment of it, no matter the fame or fortunes he got from it. I'm willing to give him a last chance. Kaido, however, I can't forgive."

"Where do you think Yuya will go after this?" Modo asked.

"I was thinking of offering to move him and whatever belongings he can pack into his car or shipping containers to Idaho, back in the states. It is a long way from his homeland, but that might be a good thing considering Kaido's possible influence."

"Sounds good." Vinnie said.

Manuel then put a hand on Thorttle's shoulder, smiling.

"I wish it were under better circumstances, but it's good to see all of you again."

"Likewise." The Biker Mice replied.


	16. The Devil Tuner's Decision

_Chapter 17_

_The Devil Tuner's Decision_

_Tokyo Suburbs..._

Bunta drove with Kitami to the Kirafuda Estate in the Subary WRX type-R. The drifters were following them, along with a flat bed tow truck Iketani brought for the Countach. Kitami was unsusually silent.

"Why the silent treatment?" Bunta said. " After hearing Kaido plead for mercy, I thought you'd show some enthusiasm."

"...It's just something I've thought about for a while, Bunta. Even before this race began." Kitami explained. "I'm not getting any younger, and I've never shown anyone my tuning techniques. If I were to die tomorrow, all my tuning techniques would die with me..."

"So why don't you teach someone your tuning techniques and expertise?" Bunta said.

"It's not that simple as choosing someone." Kitami continued. "They have to be dedicated. Determined. Unafraid. They have to have the guts and courage to go past safe points. Otherwise, it would be pointless to teach someone my techniques."

"I see." Bunta said. "You think you're running out of time."

"I am running out of time!" Kitami said. "I'm not young anymore, Bunta! And I can't just let all my knowledge go to waste! My only concern is the candidate I now have in mind..."

"Let me guess: Manuel Vernandez?" Bunta asked.

"No. Not him." Kitami looked out the windshield with a grim look. "I'm considering teaching my techniques to Yuya Kirafuda."

Bunta shot a look of surprise at Kitami. "Yuya? Why?"

"He's the perfect choice." Kitami said. "He had the courage to stand up against his father. Not many young men have that trait these days. Especially when they are in a position like Yuya was in. Plus, he's already willing to push past the limit, as I have seen from his NSX designs and tuning setups. I watched the Speed Master competition four years ago, and have waited to see if Yuya would be a suitable successor to me. Now that he's willing to go against all odds, even against his father, I know now he is ready to learn. The question is, will he want to?"

Bunta looked down the road as they pulled up to the Kirafuda estate. Manuel and Yuya's cars were parked outside the gate.

"Only one way to find out." Bunta said, parking the Subaru.

# # #

Manuel, Takumi, Akio, Spitfire, Throttle, Vinnie, Modo, and Stoker followed Yuya through the rear grounds of the estate, to where Charley and Carbine were being held, They were avoiding and bypassing all the estate's security.

"Back here." Yuya motioned to a utility shed on the grounds far from the house. "That's where they are. The regenerator's in there, too."

"Good." Manuel said, hearing pounding on the shed's door. "Let's get them out of there."

Yuya unlocked the door, and rocketing out of the shed was Carbine, followed by Charley.

Carbine went straight for Yuya as soon as he was in sight, tackling him to the ground. She had a gardening tool up to his throat.

"Carbine, stop!" Manuel snapped.

"Give me one good reason!" Carbine snarled.

"How about me?" Throttle said. Carbine looked up at Throttle in disbelief.

"...You're ok." She said, dropping the gardening tool.

"Ironically, you have Manuel and Yuya to thank." Spitfire explained. "If it weren't for Yuya, Manuel wouldn't have gotten to us in time."

Carbine ran up into Throttle's arms, and they embraced each other. Charley did the same with Vinnie. Manuel watched, smiling at their reunion. But he also felt guilty. After they got the regenerator, they would have to get back to Mars. Which meant he possibly wouldn't see Throttle for a long time, if at all.

That dread was confirmed when Stoker came out of the shed with the Regenerator, ready for transport.

"Alright, it's time to get off this rock and back on our own." Stoker said, getting out a communications device. "You know where our bikes are, Yuya?"

"Their in the garage." Yuya answered. HE ran over and opened the garage, and to his great surprise, the bikes drove out of the garage and up to their owners!

"Alright, let's get out of here!" Throttle said. "We'll get the best signal to contact a ship up on Mt. Akina..."

"Before we leave, I need to talk to Yuya." Kitami said.

Yuya was confused, and nervous. "...What did you need to talk about, Kitami-san?"

Kitami walked up to Yuya. "I'm not going to be around forever to tune cars like Akio's or Manuel's. I need to pass everything I've learned onto someone else, so when the time comes, my traditions and tuning techniques won't be lost. I would like it if you would be the one to continue my traditions of tuning, Yuya Kirafuda. You've proven you have the know how, but tonight, you've proven you have something much more. You have courage, and the guts to push past the limit, no matter what. You stood up against your father, and that was the proof I needed. I want to teach you my tuning techniques and skills, but I won't force you like your dad forced you into racing. It's your choice to accept or not."

Yuya was stunned by this sudden offer. To learn the trade of the Devil's tuner? The offer sent his mind reeling. Finally, he spoke up, fighting back tears of gratitude.

"...Yes! Yes, I accept, Kitami-san! I will uphold the traditions and techniques of your trade! I am willing to learn!"

"Alright then." Kitami said with a smile. "Now let's get back to the buisness at hand. We need to get to Akina so Throttle and his group can contact a ship to get back home, right?"

Everyone nodded in unison.

"Alright!" Throttle shouted as he and Carbine jumped on their bike. "It's time to rock and ride!"

The rest of the group followed suit, and jumped on their bikes as well. They rode off the estate's grounds, and onto the road out front.

Manuel was close behind, running to his car, smiling as the Drifters watched Throttle and the others ride off down the road. He jumped into his Focus, Takumi in his Eight-Six, Akio into the Devil Z, and Yuya into his NSX.

"What are we waiting for?!" Manuel shouted as he rolled down his window, waving to the drifters. "Pedal to the medal, people!"

And they all took off down the road. Their destination: Mt. Akina!


	17. Farewell for nowLights and Anymore

_Chapter 18_

_Farewell for now_

As all of them drove on the freeway that would take them to the Gunma province, Manuel's guilty feelings increased. He wished Throttle could stay for a little longer, but knew he couldn't. Saving Mars was more important than hanging out. He drove behind the Biker Mice as they went down the freeway, watching them as they occasionally switched places on the road. It looked like Throttle was talking with Stoker about something, but couldn't make out what they were saying. After all, Manuel didn't know how to lip read.

Eventually, they exited the freeway into Gunma province, and eventually got on the road to Mt. Akina. The tow truck with Kaido's former Countach was close behind Manuel, as were the Drifters. Manuel wondered what he was going to do with that Countach. It would be too pricey to ship back to the states, and he couldn't just leave it on the side of the road. Then, he got an idea: He'd give it to Kitami! That's what he could do with it! It's the least he could do to repay him, after all! Besides, it used a carburetor , which he was sure Kitami would enjoy tweaking around with. He'd let Kitami know when they got to the top of Akina.

After a few minutes of driving up the mountain, they reached the top, pulling to the side of the road. Manuel got out of his car, and walked up to Throttle, whom took off his helmet. Stoker had out his communicator, and was contacting a ship for transport. Manuel knew him and the mice were getting some weird looks from the Drifters, but he really didn't care.

"Well... I guess this is it." Manuel said, looking at Throttle. "...I'm not going to lie, I will miss you, Throttle."

"Same here." Throttle replied. "But it's not going to be forever. Someday, when things get settled on Mars, I'll come back. Trust me, Manuel, this isn't goodbye, so don't say it."

Manuel looked at Throttle, trying to decode the look in his eyes behind his specs.

"Just think of it this way." Throttle said. "Don't look at it as 'goodbye'. Just think of it as, 'I'm just not here right now.' That way, it isn't really goodbye."

They heard Itsuki in the crowd begin to lose composure and started bawling in the crowd of drifters.

Manuel smiled. He and Throttle then held up one hand, and pounded their fists together in a brofist-style handshake.

"Throttle, we've got a ship incoming!" Stoker said. "ETA is two minutes!"

Manuel then looked to Bunta. "So, will the shop be okay with all the damage Kaido's goons did to it?"

"It'll be better than okay!" Bunta said with a laugh, smiling a genuine smile as he retrieved something from his pocket. It was a blank check, signed by Kaido Kirafuda! "Kaido agreed to this, just as long as me and Kitami didn't beat him to a pulp..." He finished with a laugh. "The shop will be better than new once I calculate the damages."

That reminded Manuel of what he needed to do. He went to his car, and got the papers to the Countach, and walked up to Kitami. "Kitami, I want to repay you for helping me beat Kaido, and giving me the change to save my friends." Manuel fished the keys for the Countach out of his pocket, and put them in Kitami's hand with the car's papers. The drifters erupted into applause.

Kitami was wide-eyed. He was having some trouble wrapping his mind around this! He was now the owner of a Lamborghini Countach! "You... you are too kind, Manuel Vernandez." Kitami smiled. "I will cherish this gift always, just as you cherish your Ford."

"indeed. Now you can tune it to your specifications." Iketani added.

That's when they heard the sound of turbines overhead. There was a ship descending from overhead, it's wings blocking out the light of the full moon. The drifters were in awe, even Manuel was speechless! It landed right near them, and a ramp deployed. There, standing on the ship, was Rimfire!

"Got here as quick as I could!" Rimfire said.

"You're just in time." Throttle said. Charley Davidson and the mice then loaded their bikes on the ship. Throttle looked over his shoulder at Manuel.

"Ride Free, Throttle." Manuel said.

"Drive Fast, Manuel." Throttle replied. He then joined the others on the ship. As soon as everyone was on board, the ramp retracted, and the ship's cargo bay door closed. The ship then took off, into the sky, burning it's jets and thrusters until it was no longer viewable to the eye.

Takumi and Akio walked forward, Takumi putting a hand on Manuel's shoulder, the three of them watching the ship take off into space as a light breeze blew through the air.

* * *

_Epilogue_

_Lights and Anymore_

_Laguna Seca Raceway, United States_

_July 15__th__, 08:00 PM_

_Two Years Later..._

The Ford Focus Cosworth RS rounded the last corner, Pursued closely by its teammate, an Acura NSX! Thier rivals weren't far behind, either! A Racing Corvette C5 and BMW M3! The racers were neck and neck, As Throttle watched with everyone else from the stands, his head covered by a hood. The crowd was going wild! The Cosworth and NSX crossed the finish line, taking first and second place!

"And there you have it!" The announcer said over the loudspeaker. "Manuel Vernandez places first, followed closely by Yuya Kirafuda, in second! Team _Project D_ wins!"

The crowd erupted into a wild applause of cheers! Throttle then got up, exited the stands, and made his way to the pit. He showed security his VIP pass he managed to get, and as soon as the crowd died down and left, he walked up to Manuel and Yuya, as they got ready to load their cars into a trailer.

"Manuel?" He said. Manuel and Yuya turned around, as Throttle took off his hood with a smile.

"Throttle!" Manuel smiled. "Welcome back!"

THE END


End file.
